jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Teahouse
The Teahouse is located in Tien's Landing down a path that leads from the campsite. It was once owned by Mother Kwan also known as Old Mother Kwan, but is now owned by Three Sheets Dutong who arrived with an Imperial Writ, claiming that his family owned the land. He took over the Teahouse and changed Steeper Yanru into a bartender and told him to give out advice, which is something he's not very good at. He allowed Old Mother Kwan to stay as a helper, steeping the tea. Hui the Brave: When the Player first time enter the Teahouse, Hui will approach tbe Player once more and attempt to continue the conversation you had outside. She is interrupted by some sailors looking for a fight. The Playerwill then have to fight them all, using your fighting styles or even Improvised Techniques such as; smashing into a table and using the wood to fight, or smashing into a ham stand and using that to fight. When all the sailors are defeated, she will speak about Master Li and how he was kidnapped, the new technique she taught the Player: Spirit Thief, and about the nearby ruins where you must search for another piece of the Dragon Amulet. Old Mother Kwan: The Player can speak to Old Mother Kwan to find out about the Imperial Writ and recieve a quest to investigate the matter. Then, the Player can speak to Yanru and tell him that it may be a forgery. He will then tell the Player about getting Dutong drunk so he will confess. The Player must choose the right amount of wine to give him, a small cutscene of his standing up and walking a short distance occurs when he is ready to talk. If the Player follows the Way of the Open Palm, they can make him confess then tell Mother Kwan so she can again own the Teahouse. If the Player follows the Way of the Closed Fist, they can make him confess, then accept his silver as payment for your silence, this betraying Old Mother Kwan and keeping her in the dark. Ru the Boatswain: Ru the drunkard will be in the Teahouse until the Player speak to Minister Sheng and recieve the quest about raiding the Pirate Base. If the Player has already spoken to Minister Sheng, then you can convince Ru to meet the Player ylat the docks and transport you to the Lower Pirate Island where you can retrieve a flyer. Yaoru: Yaoru is one of the potential suitors for Ai Ling in the Boathouse. Until the Player has finish the quest given to you by Seamstress Lan, Yaoru won't have much to say. Dong and Zhong: Dong will approach you and say he is having trouble with his Ogre labourer Zhong. Zhong accidentally killed an Ox he was friends with and now refuses to go home. The Player can offer to persuade him to leave. If the Player follows the Open Palm, he can convinced to leave peacefully. If the Player follows the Closed Fist, Zhong is provoke to fight and thus killing Dong's much-needed labourer. Either way, the Player recieve 350 experience points and 300 silver from the owner of the Teahouse; be it Old Mother Kwan or Three Sheets Dutong. Chai Jin: Before speaking to Chai Jin, it is probably a good idea to check the Player body, spirit and mind to determine which is the highest and lowest. Speak to him and agree to pay 300 silver to participate in his challenge. He will offer the Player three dishes, each increasing in power as you go along. For the first dish, choose the one related to your lowest stat, then your second best stat and finally your best stat. If the Player is still standing, he'll offer one more dish for another 300 silver. The Player can accept and manage to survive, he'll ask how you feel. If the Player tell him it nearly destroyed you, the Player will stay neutral and receive The Bronze Tongue '''and 500 experience points. The Player can also get all of your silver back. If the Player lies and tell him it is safe and he should try it himself, he will eat it and die on the spot. The Player will gain Closed Fist points and 250 experience points. Then the Player can loot '''The Bronze Tongue from his corpse. Kindly Yushan: If the Player have not already gone to the Ruins, then Kindly Yushan will not have much to say. But once you have recieved the quest from Bin and Miao, the Player can either choose to persuade him to come and bury their bones for Open Palm points or kill him and take his head for Closed Fist points. Category:Jade Empire Category:Locations